Dat 157
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-04 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1998 Radio 1 shows. Max-dat Tapes * Tracklisting to 0:26:43 22 April 1998 *Ui: Digame (album - Lifelike) Southern 18547-2 *Lovely Genette: Well Boss (12" - Dreadnought E.P.) Soundclash SOUND 010 *Shy FX: Bambaata (12") Ebony Recordings EBR 15 *Datcha and DNA: What A Ride (12") Essential Platinum NEP 18 *Fruko Y Sus Tesos: La Pachanga Del Futbol (album - Todos Bailan Salsa – Best Of Fruko Y Sus Tesos) Riverboat TUGCD 1014 *Assault: Non Stop Harmony (12") Mom Recordings AMOM 09 0:26:51-1:22:36 23 April 1998 *Mass: Evilton Spunkossa (12") Soap Dodja SD 001 *''start of unknown'' *Fat Masonics: Foot Tonics (EP - Lodge) Elf Cut ELF 002 *Devonte: Scream 'N' Galong (split 7" with Mad Cobra - Clump Up / Scream 'N' Galong) Greensleeves GRE630 *Justin Berkovi: Slow Burning Jeopardy (album - Charm Hostel) Force Inc. Music Works FIM 026 *Undercover Agent: Oh Gosh (Swift Remix) (v/a EP - Way Of Life Juice ECIUJ 1 *Futureboi: Alien Hunt (Position Chrome Mix) (EP - Alien Hunt Remixes) Don Q DQ 015 *Stereolab: Contranaturo (Prelude To The Autumn Of A Faun Mix) (12" - Refractions In The Plastic Pulse) Duophonic Ultra Hghi Frequency Discs D-UHF-D19 *Transient Waves: Cruise Control (v/a - Little Darla Has A Treat For You Vol. 9) Darla DRL-060 *Capricorn: Black Eyes (10" - All I Am) Sperm SPERM028 *Ether: 3' 56" (album - Hush) Charnel Music *Badgecharge: Chickenpox (12" EP - Hold The Bunker) Fuel FUEL005 1:22:57-2:11:56 28 April 1998 *Kyan: Sad To Me (v/a album – Incoming) Saigon SAGCD01 *Merchant of Menace: Brain Washer (v/a 12" - Crimes Against Music Vol.1) Super Villain Wreckuds *Gay Barbarians: Gay Deborah (album - Bohemian Special) Circular Reasoning REASON-3 *Tenth Dimension: The Bushman (v/a album - The Get It! Raw Funk of ’67 – ’69 ) Get Get-S-4003 *Klute: Blow Cold (2x12" - Total Self EP ) Certificate 18 CERT1826 *Two MC’s Featuring MC Storm: Scratchin’ (12" – It’s An Ardcore Thing ) Quosh QUOSH016 *Justin Berkovi: The Sunday Metaphor (album - Charm Hostel) Force Inc. Music Works FIM 026 *Ui: Green Of The Melon (album - Lifelike ) Southern 18547-2 *Ultraviolence: Immolation (album - Killing God ) Earache MOSH 191 CD *Basic Unit: Precursor (album – Timeline) Nocturnal NCD 001 *Asian Dub Foundation: Digital Underclass (single – Buzzin’ ) FFRR FCD 335 2:11:56-3:01:20 29 April 1998 *Purity: Bullet For Words (12") Tommy Boy TBV 458 *Penguin: 5,4,3,2,1 (12") Joker JOKER 38 *Vinyl Junkie: Anyone (split 12" with Sy & Unknown - Anyone / Top Tune) Junkie Vinyl JVR 004 *Tomorrowland: Futurist (7") Burnt Hair SINGE 015 *Lee Perry: Stay Dread (album - Lee Perry Archive Series) Rialto *DJ Gargamel: Open Up (12") Gyration GY 013 *Baghdaddies: Albanian Ambush (album - Last Tango In Babylon) Gaz’s Rockin CD GAZ 016 *Longstone: Angular Repeats (album - Surrounded By Glass) Ochre OCH005LCD *Purity: Pheromone (12" – Bullet For Words) Tommy Boy TBV 458 *RAC: Fushigi (v/a album - 7 Hills Clash) 10 Denk / Breakbutt Recordings / Wholesome DRC 2 3:01:20 on 30 April 1998 *Peter Parker: Hit Me (12") Da Lick *Luciano: Poor Youth Dem Hungry (7") XTerminator *Tortoise: In Sarah Mencken Christ And Beethoven There Were Women & Men (session) *Mass: Evilton Spunkossa (12") Soap Dodja *Tortoise: I Set My Face To The Hillside (session) *Freddie & The Kinfolk: Mashed Potato Popcorn (v/a album - The Get It! Raw Funk of ’67 – ’69 ) Get Get-S-4003 *Bouncing Bomb: The Boxer (v/a album - 7 Hills Clash) 10 Denk / Breakbutt Recordings / Wholesome DRC 2 *Mikey General: Red Hot (7") Master *Tortoise: Aldeia De Ogum (session) *3 Mustaphas 3: Singe Tema (album - Bam! Big Mustaphas Play Stereolocalmusic) Globestyle *Sons Of Silence: Vibra Slap (12" – Sons Of Silence Vs The Ronnie And Clyde ) Leaf *Panacea: Quantum Loop (album - Twisted Designz) Position Chrome PC 25 File ;Name *dat_157.mp3 ;Length *4:00:00 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-Dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape